


Vivere con coraggio

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaco 2019, POV Lewis, POV Seb, POV both, nico is there in some way, niki lauda sweet heart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Niki muore e lascia un profondo segno soprattutto in Lewis che è poco in sé per tutta la settimana, al punto da far entrare in casa Nico e non dire nulla a Seb. Ma la sua morte in qualche modo ridimensiona tutto quello che prima sembrava gravissimo ed impossibile da gestire e così Lewis capisce che non c'era esattamente un vero problema con Nico. Vediamo se riesce a farlo capire a Seb che intanto gli sta più vicino che mai.





	Vivere con coraggio

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ecco qua la shot, un po’ lunga in questo caso, sul GP di Monaco che è stata caratterizzata dalla triste morte di Niki Lauda. Inizialmente la fic era più triste e con un certo tono, poi però ho visto la press ed ho capito che Lewis e Seb si erano ripresi particolarmente in fretta. Ho riportato anche fedelmente le battute finali della press. Oltre che di questo, c’è un altro evento di cui bisogna parlare ed è Nico che ha ammesso d’essere andato a parlare con Lewis a causa della morte di Niki, amico di entrambi. Per non dire che poi durante la festa del podio Lewis l’ha investito con lo champagne mentre andava a cercare Toto. Insomma, qualcosa si muove ed io come sempre scrivo la mia versione delle cose, che è e sempre resterà sewis. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

VIVERE CON CORAGGIO

[video finale press](https://youtu.be/IPNcL7qTPl0?t=1854)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c7f15fe617b89eaffeca1123e4fb44e7/tumblr_ps4gk4dOJK1rmdmxco4_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cde7d0a8beddb79f33669f0fca8951a0/tumblr_ps4gk4dOJK1rmdmxco2_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/575e4af5018ea3f85f48638d50e77120/tumblr_ps4gk4dOJK1rmdmxco8_1280.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/10b4dbe8fd1a4bae8fc1dc9b3e6bf9bf/tumblr_ps4gk4dOJK1rmdmxco9_640.png) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6a1bf25a0a26ddf8c34f0f229b405d6a/tumblr_psqvwugeRw1rmdmxco1_1280.png)

/Seb/

È così fragile mentre piange abbracciato a me. Ha tenuto duro per tutto il tempo, facendo quello che doveva, quello che sentiva, quello che poteva.   
È stato bravissimo.  
Ha coinvolto i fans, ha aperto il suo cuore senza esitare, eppure io so che nonostante tutto quello che ha fatto, perfino la palestra usata come valvola di sfogo, nulla è valso questo.  
Mentre le mie braccia lo circondano e lui nasconde il viso contro il mio collo, piange come forse non ha fatto fino ad ora.   
È strano essere qua nel suo appartamento, sopra c’è quello di Nico e non ci piace mai stare da lui. Ci stiamo poco. Rischiamo di incontrarlo sempre e non è mai bello, anche se l’anno scorso in qualche modo ha cercato di appianare un po’ di tensioni cercando un rapporto civile.   
Del resto quando lo vedeva correva malissimo e non era possibile, mi ero ritrovato a fargli io una sceneggiata perché si faceva colpire ancora troppo da lui. Capisco che col tuo ex non è facile, ma era troppo coinvolto.   
Così con un certo notevole sforzo è riuscito a mettere via quella situazione, ad archiviare. Ognuno ha fatto un po’ di mea culpa per potersi vedere senza la voglia di ferirsi -per altro riuscendoci spesso.-   
Questo però non significa che sia bello incontrarlo.   
Poterlo vedere senza voler vomitare è un conto, vederlo comunque è un altro.   
Però non ho esitato, oggi, a correre qua da lui prima della gara di Monaco, perché sapevo che aveva un disperato bisogno di me. Perché in qualche modo sono come un interruttore.   
L’ho toccato ed è scoppiato a piangere, ma questo pianto fa bene, rigenera, quindi lo stringo ma non gli dico di smettere.   
Che pianga, mi prenderò io cura di lui e per oggi dimenticherò tutti i miei problemi con la Ferrari e le mie paranoie.   
Dimenticherò tutto perché ora come ora, è solo lui che conta. Lui e nessun altro.   
  
È rimasto stretto a me tutta la notte, gli ho tolto dolcemente i vestiti e mi sono steso con lui, nudo a mia volta, sotto le lenzuola. La mia mano leggera ha carezzato la sua schiena ed io ho guardato il suo viso mentre si addormentava e mentre poi assumeva un’espressione più serena. Solo lì mi sono addormentato a mia volta, ma non ho mai staccato la mia mano da lui.  
Durante la notte mi sveglia, il suo respiro è affannato e si muove a scatti. Capisco che sta facendo un brutto sogno e accendo la luce del comodino che tenue mi dona una visione del suo volto contratto. Quando mi rendo conto che sta piangendo, lo sveglio carezzandogli una guancia, lo chiamo dolcemente.   
\- Tesoro... - sussurro. Lewis si sveglia di soprassalto al secondo richiamo più forte, ma sempre dolce. Quando mi mette a fuoco ha gli occhi velati e sospira di sollievo perché era solo un sogno e si precipita a nascondere di nuovo il viso sul mio collo.   
\- Ho sognato che avevi un incidente bruttissimo questa domenica. Che la tua macchina prendeva fuoco davanti a me e... - Ovviamente l’associazione era normale, gli bacio la fronte e la tempia e lo stringo mentre si stende su di me e piange ancora. - Non so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa... non lo sopporterei. -   
Sono cose che segnano. Un amico importante come Niki lo era per lui che muore. Anche se sapevamo che stava male e ce lo aspettavamo, affrontarlo è diverso e fa male. Io sono più razionale e comunque ero legato meno, ma ricordo quando Michael ha avuto l’incidente ed è finito in coma per mesi... Lewis non si è staccato da me, piangevo un sacco, sono stato malissimo, non riuscivo più a correre bene, ero pieno di paure e ansie. Lui non mi ha mai lasciato solo. Quante notti insieme solo abbracciati? Quante volte la sua mano mi ha accompagnato nel sonno e nel risveglio?   
\- All’inizio è dura, poi però piano piano si attenua perché riesci a convivere col pensiero che non c’è più. - Michael non era morto ma è stato in coma per sei mesi, poi si è svegliato ed era alla stregua di un vegetale. I miglioramenti che ha avuto in tutti questi anni lo hanno portato a poter stare in una carrozzina piuttosto che ancorato al letto.   
Non è facile nemmeno questo.   
Di Niki si sapeva che era al capolinea per colpa delle conseguenze a lungo termine di quel che ha passato, lui ha vissuto sapendo che sarebbe morto così, però non si è fermato a piangersi addosso. Ha fatto fino all’ultimo quel che voleva. E noi dobbiamo prendere esempio da lui.   
\- Dobbiamo essere forti come lui, Lewis. Lui rappresentava la forza, lui ne era l’emblema. Nessuno ha mai avuto tanta forza d’animo. Noi dobbiamo imparare da lui. Dobbiamo ricordare che pur di correre, ha indossato un casco col volto ustionato, ha sopportato dei dolori fisici impossibili. Dobbiamo ricordare questo. -   
Cerco di condividere i miei pensieri come mi dice sempre di fare e lui mi ascolta. Mentre parlo, si calma.   
Poi si solleva sui gomiti e mi guarda. Ha ancora il volto stravolto di lacrime, ma sono asciutte e gli occhi sono piccoli e gonfi.   
\- Mi prometti di non smettere mai di lottare per i tuoi sogni? Non smettere mai di crederci nonostante tutto e provarci comunque anche se hai tutto contro... - Ovviamente si riferisce a quel disastro che è la Ferrari. Hanno cambiato la squadra perché era incapace e ne hanno messa una ancora più incapace.   
Si dice che dopo il fondo si possa solo risalire, ma mi chiedo se il fondo l’abbiamo toccato.   
Mentre mi faccio questa domanda, gli carezzo le guance.   
Non è facile lottare e crederci in certi momenti, ma so che questa promessa gliela devo e che dopo avergliela fatta, mi toccherà davvero mantenerla.   
\- Te lo prometto. E tu promettimi di dare sempre il tuo meglio, non importa cosa accade intorno a te o a me. Sempre il massimo. -   
Lewis annuisce e sorride debolmente, mi bacia le labbra suggellando questo patto che faccio solo per lui, perché non penso davvero di poter vincere qualcosa quest’anno.   
Non è facile, ma ci impegneremo a rispettarlo perché è il nostro tributo solenne a Niki.   
  
Dopo di questo mi alzo e vado nel suo congelatore, recupero il canovaccio bagnato che avevo messo prima, vedendo quanto piangeva, e lo porto in camera. Glielo metto sugli occhi facendolo stare supino. Lewis non si oppone, gli piace quando mi prendo cura di lui ed io non esiterei mai.   
Si lamenta ma sta fermo e si lascia fare, la sensazione è presto di sollievo.   
\- Li hai troppo gonfi, questo è un rimedio vecchio come mia nonna... -   
Guardo il suo viso con la benda bagnata sugli occhi, si vede la punta del suo naso col piccolo piercing a brillantino, le sue labbra carnose e la sua barba sempre perfetta, disegnata sulla mascella.   
Col dito gliela percorro e scendo sul collo, sfioro la giugulare e vado sulla clavicola. Lentamente si rilassa e mentre succede riesco perfettamente ad immaginare qualche gioco interessante con gli occhi bendati, ma ovviamente non è questo il momento. Sorrido malizioso e lui parte con una domanda.   
\- Come sei riuscito a superare quel periodo difficile per quella che sembrava la perdita di Michael? - Ovviamente definire quel che è capitato a Michael non è facile, perché non è morto, ma non puoi nemmeno dire fosse vivo.   
Nemmeno ora non sai come parlare di lui perché non è più il Michael che tutti conoscono, non è più quel pilota, è un uomo diverso.   
\- Grazie a te. Non mi hai lasciato solo un secondo e per non farti più preoccupare e non stressarti, ho deciso che era ora di rialzare la testa. Lentamente tu sei riuscito a farmi stare meglio. - Lewis fa per spostarsi la pezza ma gli prendo la mano e gliela tengo impedendoglielo.   
\- Davvero? Io? -   
\- Non è stato facile, ma mi rendevo conto che ti stavo facendo affondare con me e poi non so che dire... lentamente il tempo che passavamo insieme era... era la mia luce, ecco. Tu sei stato la mia luce. Ho capito che cominciava un nuovo capitolo della mia vita e che ce l’avrei fatta. -   
È stato la mia luce. Mi riempiva di frasi positive ed era sempre carino con me. È stato impossibile per me non rendermi conto di quanto speciale fosse. Non era tenuto a farlo, all’epoca eravamo amici, ma non stavamo insieme perché comunque con Nico, Lewis si è lasciato nel 2015 e dopo un anno circa ci siamo resi conto che c’era qualcosa fra noi e quindi abbiamo iniziato a flirtare e corteggiarci. Con le difficoltà che conosciamo tutti, nel 2017 ci siamo messi sul serio insieme.   
Però io e lui eravamo uniti da prima, questo rapporto è nato da tempo e lui è importante per me da un tempo che non so nemmeno quantificare.   
Stringe le dita intrecciate alle mie e sorride, so che si è commosso ma la pezza fredda dovrebbe fargli passare la voglia di piangere ancora.  
Già di solito ha la lacrima facile.   
\- Tu sei la mia. Mi spingi ad affrontare le mie debolezze e a vincerle, mi fai diventare più forte ogni volta, mi fai guardare dentro ed essere onesto e... e se non ti amassi così tanto, spesso andrei alla deriva. Sei la mia costante. Può succedere di tutto, ma il fatto che ci amiamo così tanto rende tutto più facile perché non importa cosa succede, alla fine io ho te e tu hai me. E ci siamo e torniamo sempre uno dall’altro. È questo che conta. Che anche se ci son problemi, ostacoli e cose che non vanno, sappiamo che le supereremo perché comunque ci amiamo troppo. -   
Ovviamente lui è quello romantico ma questa volta gli ho dato un bell’assist come si dice nel calcio. Perché ho cominciato io a dire cose sdolcinate, ma so che con lui funzionano e so che ora sta meglio. Infatti lascio che si tolga la benda e che mi sorrida. Così ci baciamo e dolcemente scivoliamo uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Dolcemente tutto torna a posto, anche se i problemi restano, le paranoie e gli ostacoli nelle nostre vite.   
  


/Lew/

Niki ha dato una dimensione diversa alle cose.   
Non so come dire... è che prima pensavo di dover odiare Nico per sempre e non poterlo perdonare, poi Seb mi ha costretto a dimostrargli che non poteva influenzarmi più di ogni altro, e quindi abbiamo messo un po’ dei punti per poter azzerare le cose.   
Questo è piaciuto a Seb.   
Quando dico che mi ha aiutato a diventare più forte e affrontare le mie debolezze, intendo questo.   
Però non lo incontro con gioia, non riesco proprio a rimanere indifferente quando lo vedo e purtroppo succede spesso. Diciamo che non mi faccio abbattere come succedeva fino all’anno scorso, però naturalmente non mi sta bene.   
Eppure Niki ha ridimensionato tutto.   
Lui... lui è morto, era una persona importante, un amico, ed era così forte perché è sempre andato avanti in ogni caso e quante gliene sono successe?  
Ed io ora vedo Nico e penso ‘beh, è solo un ex pilota come tanti, un ex amico, uno con cui ho dei trascorsi ma che non è più forte di me. Non mi influenzerà più.’  
Non è stato facile, l’anno scorso ho parlato con Nico e gli ho detto che era ora di andare oltre, che era colpa di entrambi per come era finita, mi sono sentito meglio, da allora riesco a stargli davanti e magari a scambiarci quattro parole se serve. Non tornerà mai come prima, ma ho lavorato per migliorare nel mio approccio con lui.   
Non so se Seb sia geloso, è difficile dire cosa prova Seb. Se me lo rende noto è un conto, ma certe cose non le condivide. So che lo feriva il modo in cui Nico mi faceva soffrire e mi influenzava, però non so se quella fosse gelosia o insicurezza. Forse un po’ entrambi.  
Così oggi rivedo Nico e mi rendo conto che sono diverso, che qualcosa in me è cambiato da prima.   
Sono io più forte perché se me lo trovo sulla mia strada, non cambio traiettoria come facevo prima. Non cambio piano solo perché lui è lì.  
Continuo esattamente come volevo e sto bene, sto benissimo.   
Me ne accorgo quando scendo dal palco con lo champagne che non possiamo spruzzare perché c’è la principessa, così vado alla ricerca di Toto e degli altri del team. Appena scendo e giro mi ritrovo Nico lì in attesa di salire a fare le domande di rito, visto che è una sorta di padrone di casa diciamo ed è sempre invitato.   
L’anno scorso mi ha totalmente cambiato l’umore, ricordo che volevo fare qualcosa e lui era lì ed ho cambiato idea, solo Seb mi ha ridato il buon umore quando l’ho potuto rivedere dopo in un momento in cui si era tutti i piloti insieme.   
Adesso corro e lui è qua e lo investo con lo champagne che spruzzo a caso fra la gente ammassata che sono prevalentemente fotografi e cameraman, lui scappa e va da un lato, io non lo inseguo ma è divertente, perché penso di essere tornato indietro a quando andavamo d’accordo ed è stato un istante, un istante brevissimo in cui mi ritrovo ad urlare non so cosa e penso che mi sono liberato da qualcosa che ancora, nonostante gli enormi passi in avanti fatti, mi attanagliava.   
Poi cambio subito direzione alla ricerca degli altri, li trovo e faccio la doccia a Toto, poi bagno anche gli altri pazzo di gioia. Mentre lo faccio penso a Niki e a come le persone migliorano gli altri con il loro semplice esempio o con dei consigli preziosi.   
Vivrò cercando di essere forte come lo eri tu e quando vacillerò so che ce la farò, perché avrò sempre qualcuno in grado di farmi rialzare.   
  
Non so se è l’acqua della piscina in cui mi getto oppure lo champagne di prima, la vittoria o cosa in particolare, ma sono così su di giri che da bravo incosciente lo vedo che si muove verso la sala conferenze seguendo Val; dopo che li ho abbandonati per bagnare tutti sono rimasti come dei peri.   
Così prendo Seb per un braccio e fregandomene totalmente di chi ci vede e cosa pensano, lo tiro in un anfratto di questo posto, una volta circa al sicuro o per lo meno spero di esserlo, gli getto le braccia al collo e questa volta non è per piangere, è perché sono felice. Ci tenevo troppo a vincere questo per Niki e sono contento di avercela fatta.  
\- Cazzo Lew dovevi proprio fare il bagno in piscina? - Si lamenta, suo malgrado non mi respinge anche se sono bagnato fradicio e lo lavo.  
Il modo in cui lo stringo è diverso da come ho fatto giorni fa a casa mia e lui se ne rende conto. Non cerca di mandarmi via spaventato che qualcuno ci veda, ma sicuramente non stacca gli occhi da dietro di me, dove inizia questo piccolo corridoio che finisce in un punto cieco.   
\- Vincere è la terapia migliore? - Dice come se niente fosse, perché è bravo in questo. Non lo nomina, ma ne parla in un modo che non lo fa pesare, non rattrista, non ti riempie il cuore. Però lui sa, lui ricorda, lui ci tiene.   
\- Sei stato bravissimo! Arrivare secondo in una situazione di merda come questa... sei un eroe! Per me è facile vincere con una macchina ed un team simile e so che se serve Val mi copre le spalle! Ma per te fare podio, seconda posizione, oggi, dopo un weekend disastroso sotto tutti i punti di vista, nella pista più difficile della stagione... sei stato immenso! Specie con il compagno così indietro e uscito subito! Per non parlare del disastro che hai in squadra, che non puoi contare sui consigli e sulle strategie e c’è da chiedersi se la macchina terrà duro! - In un attimo sparo come una mitraglia tutti i problemi di Seb e non lo faccio parlare e aggiungo ciò che so che pensa e che non ha voluto condividere con me per non farmi preoccupare, perché voleva solo farmi stare bene.   
È stato sempre sorridente e solare con me, nonostante il casino che si consuma là da lui.   
Trapela qualcosa, ma so per certo che da dentro è anche peggio e viverlo in prima persona, essere le vittime dell’incompetenza di una squadra non è facile. Nessuno può capire. E lui in questa situazione di merda, arriva secondo!  
\- E non avere paura, il tuo sogno del mondiale in rossa si avvererà, io lo so! Se non sarà quest’anno sarà il prossimo! Non può andare sempre male, vedrai, VEDRAI, che si accorgeranno che servono ancora cambiamenti e questa volta saranno quelli giusti! Vedrai che lo vincerai! - Io ci tengo davvero che lo realizzi perché solo io so quanto ci tiene, quanto davvero ama la Ferrari e quanto è profondo questo suo sogno.   
\- Lewis, ma ti sei fatto di qualcosa? Pensavo avessi sparso lo champagne sugli altri... hai beccato Nico sotto il palco? - Cerca di cambiare discorso, io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo guardo deciso rimanendo ancorato su questo, mentre fremo perché vorrei anche levarci i vestiti e rituffarci in piscina insieme, ma non si può fare tutto.   
\- Ho avuto come un’illuminazione. Niki ha ridimensionato tutto. Quello che pensavo insormontabile è diventato una stupidaggine e... e non lo so, è come se io fossi un altro Lewis. Ha senso? Nico è venuto da me il giorno in cui è arrivata la notizia di Niki e mi ha chiesto come stavo, abbiamo avuto una chiacchierata ed è stata strana, ero teso e stavo male per conto mio, però ho visto lo sforzo che ha fatto di pensare a me. - Non glielo avevo detto perché non è facile l’approccio di Nico e Seb, una volta erano amici, poi sono diventati nemici e da qualche anno non lo so, credo si tengano d’occhio. Fra l’altro avevo altro per la testa. - E prima l’ho rivisto ed era diverso, non mi sentivo più teso come ogni volta che lo vedo, non ho cambiato umore o idea, sono andato dritto ed ho continuato a fare quello che facevo senza problemi, l’ho bagnato perché era lì, l’ho fatto con tutti quelli che c’erano e sono corso da Toto... ed ora io... io non so, tu hai soffocato e nascosto gli enormi problemi che hai e so quanto stai soffrendo, lo vedo dagli sbagli allucinanti che fai... quell’incidente in prove libere parla troppo per te, ma non hai detto nulla a me. Il vostro team pregiudica la gara di Charles perché sono incapaci, vi guida male, sono lenti a fare le strategie e la cosa migliore che possono fare è NON FARE STRATEGIE... cioè io... io spesso mi lamento o mi permetto di stare male per cose che paragonate alle tue sono cavolate e tu sei riuscito ad essere un raggio di sole con me in tutti questi giorni e sei stato dolcissimo e solo perché mi ami. Mi sono sentito un merda, puoi perdonarmi? - è come se non potessi più fermarmi, ho tolto un coperchio e non mi fermo più. Ci vedo, capisci? Vedo tutto quello che prima era smerigliato!   
Le parole escono come cascate e lui è shoccato, ascolta tutto e rinuncia a fermarmi fino a che mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia. Poi mi abbraccia, una mano sulla nuca.   
\- Tutto bene Lewis. Tutto bene. Io so che tu credi in me e ci tieni anche se a volte sei preso da cose che ti sembrano più importanti. Per ognuno le proprie cose lo sono. È stata una mia scelta questa di non farti pesare questo macello che mi succede intorno. - Mi separo per guardarlo con ansia.  
\- Ma me lo devi dire. Io sto bene. Io sono forte. Mi rialzerò. Sono stato male ma questo sarà la mia forza. Ci sono cose più importanti e gravi di quelle che mi affliggono e mi bloccano. Niki mi ha insegnato questo, per questo sono riuscito a non cambiare umore davanti a Nico! Cioè non mi importava più niente dei trascorsi, capisci? - Seb alla fine sorride e spiazzato si arrende.   
\- Ok. È una merda in squadra e non so nemmeno come sta Charles, ma sicuramente male. Però sai una cosa? Niki ha cambiato anche me. - La sua morte ovviamente. Ma è brutto dirlo. - anche se tutto fa schifo, devi essere più forte di quello schifo e non perdere comunque la strada. So guidare, allora guido. - Era una sorta di filosofia per Niki.  
Quello per cercare di vincere il mondiale, dopo che è andato letteralmente a fuoco, è risalito in auto con dei dolori assurdi.  
\- Niki ha cambiato le vite di tutti con quel gesto eroico. - Dico capendo che si riferisce a questo.   
\- Uno ci pensa quando è tardi, forse, ma voglio fare tutto quello che posso e spero che se non farò buoni risultati, non sia più colpa mia. Ma so che posso sbagliare. Se succederà, mi rialzerò e cercherò di fare ancora meglio, meglio che mai. - essere forti è una missione, non è facile.   
Ma più che forza, ci vuole coraggio.   
\- Se hai bisogno di sfogarti, lo devi fare e non importa cosa mi succede. Io per te ci sarò sempre. - Dico poi prendendogli la tuta sul petto. Stringo e lo tiro verso di me, le sue mani scivolano sui fianchi mentre noto che tiene d’occhio la situazione lontano da noi per assicurarsi che nessuno venga in questo piccolo spazio che è all’esterno.   
\- Lo so che io ho te e tu hai me. - Sorrido soddisfatto e leggero lo bacio.   
Seb tiene sempre d’occhio le mie spalle e ridacchio, ma mi bacia comunque.   
Non andrà sempre bene, ma prima o poi smetterà di andare male e se ami qualcuno, vuoi questo per lui. Anche se lui è il tuo rivale perché fate lo stesso lavoro e competete. Comunque vuoi che lui sia felice ed io lo voglio.   
Questo non toglie che farò sempre di tutto per vincere ogni gara, perché se non lo facessi Seb non mi perdonerebbe e lo amo anche per questo.   
Da oggi saremo entrambi più coraggiosi, più forti.   
  


/Seb/

Forse dopotutto ho fatto un buon lavoro.   
Forse gli sforzi che ho fatto per tenere tutto per me, come un tempo, per non distrarlo, rattristarlo e aggiungere pesi alla fine son valsi la pena.   
Lo capisco non solo dal discorso interminabile che fa dove non c’è tempo e sicuramente non è il luogo, è anche dopo in press perché è allegro e spigliato e si inserisce spesso nelle mie risposte e spesso mi tira in ballo guardandomi malizioso e divertito, in cerca di un botta e risposta tipicamente nostro che lasci un bel ricordo di questa giornata.   
A parte che parla davvero tantissimo per tutte le risposte che dà, ma questo è normale per lui. La questione principale è che mi stuzzica di continuo ed io non posso essere da meno così se lui mi dice qualcosa mentre do una risposta, io faccio altrettanto, tanto che poi alla fine dopo più di mezz’ora di press, mentre io sto rispondendo all’ennesima domanda, è lui a dire davanti a tutti i giornalisti che riprendono:   
\- Abbiamo una telefonata... - Lo guardo meravigliato.   
\- Aspetta, sto finendo di rispondere... -  
\- Sì ma abbiamo quella telefonata da fare, ricordi? - E i suoi occhi maliziosi parlano molto chiaramente, che a momenti non mi stupirei di sentirgli dire ‘dobbiamo andare a trombare prima che ci parta l’aereo, sbrigati!’  
Ma io naturalmente non posso essere una persona facile e accondiscendente e continuando a reggere il suo ‘gioco’, faccio il mio.   
\- Sì la ricordo, ma tu hai dato le risposte più lunghe e dici a me di sbrigarmi! - Mi lamento prima di realizzare seriamente che ha inteso davanti a tutti ‘andiamo a trombare’. Insomma, ‘telefonata’ per ‘trombare’. Solo lui poteva. Da questo capisco che sta bene.   
E mentre ci penso spiazzato e cerco di riprendere il filo, mi rendo conto che mi sono totalmente perso e imbarazzato perché queste cose davanti a tutta questa gente, se non sono io a decidere di farle, mi mandano ai matti, lui mi spinge di nuovo perché alla fine della mezz’ora non vedeva l’ora di toccarmi e oltre a dire di andare a fare ‘una telefonata’, mi tocca pure.   
Cioè addio. Adesso lo prendo sul tavolo davanti a tutti, ti piacerebbe eh?   
\- Anche tu hai dato le risposte lunghe! - Ribatte poi indispettito, io finisco per ridere imbarazzato e divertito e vorrei cancellare tutta questa gente davanti a me. Così finisco di rispondere cercando di dire cose sensate e di ripigliarmi. Mi ha proprio dato il colpo di grazia.   
Dopo di questo finalmente la press finisce e appena io e lui varchiamo la soglia andandocene da qui, Lewis guarda l’ora per capire quanto tempo abbiamo e dove sia il caso di ‘fare la telefonata’.   
Agganciandomi a questa bella idea, prendo Lewis per un polso e tirandolo verso uno degli uffici al momento vuoti, chiedo ad uno della sorveglianza:   
\- Dobbiamo fare una telefonata insieme... per cortesia, puoi solo controllare che nessuno entri? - Per cortesia.   
Lewis da che stava pensando a come fare, a che si ritrova me addosso chiuso in una stanza per giunta sorvegliata.   
E con me addosso intendo che la sua maglietta è già volata via in un angolo della stanza mentre contemporaneamente faccio volare via le carte che c’erano sopra la scrivania. Non so nemmeno di chi sia questo ufficio, forse di qualcuno della FIA, vai tu a capire.   
\- E la telefonata? - Chiede malizioso mentre lascia che lo spinga sulla scrivania aprendogli i pantaloni che abbasso poco paziente.   
\- La faccio da qui! - E così dicendo mi inginocchio e gli prendo in bocca l’erezione che reagisce quasi subito al mio trattamento speciale. Lo sento ridere, la sua risata mi scalda e mi tranquillizza.   
È stato un crescendo questo weekend e per come eravamo ad un certo punto, vedere che si conclude così bene è un sogno.   
\- Mmm... mi sa che la linea è disturbata, forse devi riprovare... - Scherza mentre sospira e si appoggia con le mani dietro di sé. Io rido e mi separo, mi alzo in piedi, mi apro i pantaloni e mi lecco la mano strofinandomi e bagnandomi il mio membro già duro. Mentre lo faccio avvicino il viso al suo con un sorriso malizioso che è dipinto anche sul suo:  
\- Allora provo da un altro telefono... - Non credo abbia nemmeno senso in questo momento, ma lui ride e si gira capendo cosa intendo, si piega sulla scrivania e mi consegna il suo meraviglioso sedere sodo su cui fa ginnastica, come la fa anche sul resto del suo corpo. La fa anche per me perché io al contrario non ho la minima intenzione di fare un grammo di palestra.   
Infilo le dita nella sua bocca, me le succhia e poi le metto dentro di lui, ma non ci vuole molta preparazione perché siamo entrambi pieni di una voglia matta che esplode subito. Come se tutto fosse rimasto congelato per troppo ed ora siamo qua, siamo insieme, e niente ci ferma più perché abbiamo risolto tutto.   
Mentre lo penso lo capisco ed entro in lui con un movimento fluido. La sua apertura mi aspettava, abituata a me, alla forma della mia erezione che lo possiede.   
Lui si inarca, allarga le braccia per afferrarsi ai bordi, poi spinge verso di me ed io lo stringo con le mani sui fianchi e inizio a muovermi.   
Non dobbiamo fare casino, ma per fortuna che questo ufficio non ha finestre.   
Esco e rientro mentre le spinte aumentano di forza ed intensità, il ritmo è vertiginoso e lui mi viene incontro e siamo come sempre perfettamente sincronizzati.  
E tutto sfuma.  
Gli enormi problemi di questa settimana, il mio nasconderli per prendermi cura di lui, la mia preoccupazione per lui, il casino in Ferrari, il GP più difficile dell’anno, Niki e la sua scomparsa.   
Nico.   
Ripenso a lui e al fatto che si sono visti e non me l’ha detto e poi a come l’ha bagnato quando l’ha incontrato per caso sotto il palco e mi chiedo se devo preoccuparmi di qualcosa, con Nico bisogna sempre preoccuparsi perché non fa mai niente per niente e se punta a riconquistare Lewis, penso che potrebbe imbattersi nel mio lato peggiore.   
Mentre ci penso spingo ripetutamente, l’intensità sale, anche un pizzico di forza bruta che è ben lontana dai modi teneri con cui mi sono preso cura di lui in queste notti.   
Ma lui non si lamenta, si morde il braccio per non gridare come vorrebbe e capendo che gli piace, mi rendo conto che sono geloso di Nico di nuovo, anche se sono sicuro di Lewis al 2000 percento.   
È solo che se Nico torna a rompere i coglioni per qualche motivo, finisce sempre con Lewis che soffre e questa volta no. Questa volta non sarò una presenza silenziosa che lo sostiene e raccoglie i pezzi per metterli insieme. Questa volta mi metto in mezzo e sul serio. E non sarà una cosa piacevole.   
Quando veniamo è così intenso e liberatorio che spingo la bocca contro la sua schiena per soffocare il gemito lungo.  
Lewis si gira dopo che esco, si siede sulla scrivania e avvolge le gambe intorno alla mia vita, io lo abbraccio, le sue al mio collo e nasconde il viso ansimando, in attesa di tornare normale. Lui praticamente nudo, io con soli i pantaloni abbassati fino alle cosce. Questa cosa mi fa impazzire.   
\- È stato incredibile... - Dice poi. Capisco perché lo è stato anche per me.   
\- Se Nico torna a provarci con te giura che me lo dici. - questa volta non lo trattengo. Ho sempre cercato di gestire in modo umano questo sentimento verso Nico, perché sono fatto così. Però ora sono cambiato ed è colpa di Lewis. Mi guarda staccando il viso dal mio collo, meravigliato.   
\- Sei geloso? - Domanda da non fare se pensi che uno lo sia. Ma sorrido cercando di tranquillizzarlo.   
\- Lo sarò sempre. - Questa ammissione esce fuori dalla mia bocca fuori dal mio controllo e capisco che mi ha davvero cambiato un sacco. Lewis passa dalla meraviglia allo shock e poi al sorriso dolce tipico suo. Mi carezza il viso.   
\- Ti renderò partecipe di tutto quello che lo riguarda. Te lo prometto. E scusa se non ti ho detto che ci eravamo visti, questa settimana sono stato poco in me... -   
Vorrei chiedergli di lui, cosa pensa che voglia, se crede che voglia tornare nella sua vita, se ha avuto impressioni particolari, ma non è il momento e così evito. Me lo tengo per me, sospiro e lo bacio cercando di scacciare il fantasma di quel bastardo.   
Lui ha vissuto un lato bellissimo di Nico, un Nico vero, innamorato e piacevole. Io l’ho solo vissuto come il rivale e lo stronzo che pur di vincere un mondiale ha calpestato il loro amore. Per me lui sarà sempre il nemico. Sempre.   
Ma le sue braccia ed i suoi baci mi tranquillizzano e mi ridanno la pace che ogni tanto tendo a perdere. Ieri ho fatto un errore da pivello nelle prove libere e solo ora mi rendo conto che se avessi avuto questa sensazione, questa pace e questo senso di liberazione, sarebbe stato diverso. Ma non posso sempre basarmi sugli altri per fare bene, devo essere in grado di farlo da solo perché posso e sono capace.   
Diventerò più forte, Niki. E questo lo farò per te.   
  


/Lew/

Mi ha spiazzato, anche se devo dire che essere preso da lui in quel modo mi ha riportato al mio stato di benessere, quel benessere che mi mancava da giorni. È stato come se spezzasse definitivamente l’incantesimo che mi aveva schiacciato al suolo.   
Vedevo tutto male, vivevo tutto male e anche di Nico non gliene ho parlato e non so perché e non so cosa pensare di quello che potrebbe succedere da ora, perché lunedì è stato molto dolce, Nico. Come lo era all’inizio, prima che la F1 lo rovinasse.   
Ho voluto vedere questo come un tentativo di ritrovare un rapporto sereno, ma la verità è che non ero lucido per leggere fra le sue righe, perché con lui devi farlo sempre. Mi chiedo se devo stare attento, probabilmente sì, ma sono stanco. Dio sono così stanco di fare sempre lotte di qualche tipo, contrasti, avere preoccupazioni e pensieri.  
Vorrei solo vivere le cose così, nella giusta dimensione.  
Niki mi ha trasmesso questo, ma l’ho capito solo ora.   
Le cose brutte succedono, ma sono momentanee, spesso sciocchezze e c’è sempre qualcosa di più importante e grave.   
Anche lui ha messo la F1 davanti alla propria stessa vita, perché è risalito in macchina dopo quell’incidente mortale. Nico ha fatto così, ha scelto la F1 sopra di me ed ora che non corre più ed ha capito che forse non ne valeva la pena, cerca di ricucire con me da un sacco di tempo.  
Mi ha preso in un momento di debolezza e l’ho fatto entrare, però questa reazione di Seb mi risveglia.   
Questa sua ammissione di gelosia e questo suo chiedermi di renderlo sempre partecipe di tutto quello che lo riguarda.  
 Per anni non ha mai voluto dimostrarsi troppo coinvolto, anzi, si è tenuto lontano dai nostri affari. C’era, si è schierato dalla mia parte e mi ha sostenuto, ma quello è diverso.  
Ora si sta proprio mettendo in mezzo e sebbene mi faccia piacere, mi sconvolge.   
Non so come prenderla, ma mi piace incontrare Nico e viverlo in modo normale e non essere più terribilmente angosciato.  
Non voglio tornare ad evitarlo e fargli la guerra, è stancante dannazione. E logorante. Consuma.   
Voglio solo riavere un rapporto normale con lui anche se non ne ho mai avuto uno, ma questa volta voglio provarci.   
Immagino di doverlo fare con Seb, ma quanto normale potrebbe essere un rapporto con in mezzo il proprio ragazzo che detesta l’altro?  
Sorrido mentre mi rivesto sotto i suoi occhi blu vigili.   
\- Non finisci mai di stupirmi. - Dico quindi dando voce a questi pensieri. Lui inarca un sopracciglio.  
\- Perché ti ho detto che sono geloso? - Ridacchio.   
\- Hai sempre fatto di tutto per nascondere le cose o mitigarle, convinto di doverle affrontare a modo tuo senza farle pesare sugli altri... - Gli faccio notare. Seb finisce di sistemarsi per primo e così raccoglie le carte che ha buttato in giro.   
\- Sì lo so, ma qualcuno mi ha detto di non vivere le cose da solo e di tirarle fuori. Tu sei il solo con cui ci riesco. Prenditi le tue responsabilità! - Lo vedo un po’ imbarazzato ed evasivo, così gli prendo la mano e lo fermo facendomi guardare.   
\- Non devi vergognarti di niente di ciò che provi e sono felice che me ne parli. - Annuisce e sorride.   
\- Sono cazzi tuoi, ora... - Commenta ironico. So che deve sempre scherzarci su ma lo lascio fare. Riprendo a vestirmi.   
\- Perché quel che provi è tanto devastante? -   
\- Perché le mie reazioni aperte sono indimenticabili di solito... - Si conosce bene e ne ho assaggiate alcune, so di cosa parla.   
Sorrido divertito e intrigato al tempo stesso, lo guardo e ammicco andandogli davanti, fermo alla porta in attesa di uscire. Io ricomposto, gli metto una mano sul petto, lui mi tocca il sedere.   
\- Di sicuro sei uno che lascia il segno. -   
Lui invece di baciarmi mi va sull’orecchio e me lo tira coi denti.   
\- In tanti sensi... - Le dita sul mio culo stringono la presa, io ridacchio e sfilo via da lui uscendo dalla stanza. Il sorvegliante ancora lì, in giro più nessuno per fortuna.   
\- Grazie mille... telefonata lunga... - Faccio io con faccia tosta.   
\- Colpa sua, non finiva più di parlare! - Risponde Seb ripetendo quel che ha detto alla fine della press di prima. Io e lui ridiamo insieme e ce ne andiamo come niente fosse, leggeri, liberi e felici.   
Dimenticando già Nico, la Ferrari e qualunque problema ci sia mai stato.   
Da oggi si vivrà con coraggio, per te Niki. 


End file.
